


voracity

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dubious Consent, Groping, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Stranger Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tadaomi learns a lot about sex from a pervert on the train.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Kurama Tadaomi, Original Male Character/Kurama Tadaomi/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	voracity

**Author's Note:**

> I like Tadaomi a lot
> 
> !!!!WARNING!!!! This fic contains Tadaomi getting groped and propositioned by a man on the train. Tadaomi goes along with him mostly out of curiosity, but has a good time (they both jerk off). He comes back to meet the man multiple times, in which he gets fingered and eventually has a threesome with two men.

Ever since coming to Tokyo, Tadaomi had so many new experiences. The people around the school were always so interesting and different from the area where he grew up. He could do lots of observing - they were all unique in their own little ways, whether it came to their clothes and accessories or just way they carried themselves and talked.

Tadaomi had little nicknames for the people he saw often, on his morning commute to the school or on his way to the store to help Reiji with his errands. There was hairband girl who always wore a different one depending on the day of the week - though Tadaomi had yet to determine if there was some sort of complex, predetermined pattern - who was friends with gum gyaru, who was always loudly smacking her gum. Buzzcut middle schooler in his uniform, who was always frowning deeply like he hated either the ride or the destination in the mornings.

But the most peculiar person to him lately would be getting on at the next stop. Tadaomi usually saw him twice a week, when he came home late from school, after the sun was already set. Often times, he was part of only a handful of students on this particular train, though it was still packed with workers heading home or people heading out for the evening. Tadaomi had cataloged the man months before, but it was only recently that he'd given him a nickname: chikan salaryman.

Tadaomi was used to the bumping that occasionally came with heavy train traffic, and the uncomfortable positions. One day, however, the bumping had felt a little off. It wasn't in time with the lurching of the train, more intentional, a hand against his ass, and then, something else - something hard. Tadaomi had to look it up later online to figure out what kind of situation he'd experienced. Were there people who liked bumping into others on the train for fun? Instead, Tadaomi had discovered it was a crime of sexual perversion, often referred to as chikan... He read more about it later, but in the end, he couldn't really determine what to do. He would simply do what he always did: observe.

Chikan salaryman didn't always approach him, probably worried that he would be caught by someone. Today, he slid through the crowd and sidled up next to him. He was a little bigger than him in stature, thicker around the middle, with a worn but not unattractive face. Maybe around the age of his father, or a little older. Tadaomi wondered if he went back home to a family after this, if he had a daughter or son around his age.

Tadaomi did notice that chikan salaryman had gradually gotten bolder over the course of his harassment. No longer did he wait for the train to try to hide his movement, nor did he just brush against Tadaomi's ass with the backs of his hands. This time when Tadaomi felt him draw close, his fingers pushed fully between his legs, the palm catching the curve of his ass. It surprised him so much that he actually let out a sound of quiet surprise. Tadaomi didn't turn the man's way, wondering what he was planning to do to him next. The hand ran over his hip, and then Tadaomi could feel that warm bulge against his butt, more distinctly than ever.

Chikan salaryman's breath was heavy as he leaned in, moreso than Tadaomi had heard before. "Y... You like this kind of thing, don't you?" he said, his large hands lightly rubbing against Tadaomi's thighs.

Tadaomi honestly wasn't sure how to answer that question. "I don't dislike it," he said. He'd yet to dislike anything in Tokyo - it was great fun.

"I can s-show you somewhere we can have more fun." His voice was raspier than Tadaomi imagined, or was that just because he was excited? Tadaomi could hear him gulp. "Would you like that?"

As interesting as it sounded, Reiji had sternly told him not to follow strange men home, so Tadaomi had to decline. "I can't go any strange places."

"It's nowhere like that," chikan salaryman insisted quickly. "Just right here in the station, after the next stop."

"Oh." Tadaomi thought about it. It certainly wasn't anyone's home, or a love hotel, or one of the many clubs that Kanata was restricted from going to. "I think that sounds okay."

Tadaomi found that he was smiling a little to himself, thinking about how he would be experiencing something new today. When the next stop came, the man went out without even looking back at him, but Tadaomi obediently followed. He led him around the station, into a low traffic area, and ducked passed a door into a hallway. Further down, there was a bathroom. Surprisingly, there was no one inside. Chikan salaryman walked in so confidently that Tadaomi wondered if this was a common spot for him to go. He slipped into the last stall, the biggest one, and left it cracked. Tadaomi went in there, too.

"What's your name?"

"Tadaomi." He stopped before giving his full name, knowing how easy it would be to look up things about his family.

"Tadaomi-kun," the man said, breathless. "You know what you're here for, don't you?"

"What I am supposed to do?" Tadaomi asked curiously.

Chikan salaryman seemed to think on it for a long moment, palming at the front of his pants. "S-Sit down. Let me watch you masturbate."

That seemed easy enough... masturbating with other people was something he'd heard about before - a circle jerk, was it? He supposed it increased enjoyment, like how some people liked to view porn as an aid... Even if Tadaomi wasn't familiar with sex, he did occasionally touch himself. It was simple to pull down his pants and sit on the toilet, rubbing his cock into hardness. He leaned back a little and pulled up his shirt, so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Such a naughty boy. How many times have you done this?" Chikan salaryman had already taken out his dick, fully erect, and began to stroke himself.

"This is the first time," Tadaomi said. Normally jerking himself off felt good, like scratching an itch, but the process was a little boring. This time was slightly different. Chikan salaryman was looking at him like he was hungry, huffing as he touched himself. It made Tadaomi's heart beat faster, like he was doing something exciting. It reminded him of being in front of the audience when they were on stage, the energy of the crowd reflected in him as well.

Tadaomi moaned softly, his cock starting to feel hotter and harder than before. He spread his legs further apart and quickened the pace, surprised at how intense the sensation was.

Whatever he did must have excited chikan salaryman, because he grunted and gasped out, "O-open your mouth for me."

"?" Tadaomi opened it a little, unsure what he meant.

"No, open wide... and stick out your tongue..." Tadaomi did as he was told. "Y, yeah, like that..." Chikan salaryman shuffled closer, his hand a blur on his cock. This close, Tadaomi could smell the musky scent of it and that made his body heat up even more. Humans were easily influenced by pheromones, so maybe that was going on... maybe that was why it felt so good when he touched himself now.

"T-Tadaomi-kun, swallow my cum, okay..."

Normally Tadaomi would have declined, but looking at the red cock in front of him, chikan salaryman's hand pumping it hard, made him give a little nod.

At the sound of his groan, the cock pulsed and splattered cum onto Tadaomi's face and tongue. It was thick, but Tadaomi swallowed like he promised he would. He couldn't help but pull his cock faster, the sticky warmth of semen on his face getting him excited. Tadaomi bucked into his fist and the tension built up right away, quicker than any of the times he jerked off in his room. "Uhn!" His cum spilled onto his stomach, and Tadaomi was almost dizzy afterward, like the orgasm overloaded his system. He sucked in a long breath, head still spinning. It was completely different than before, somehow.

After a long moment, Tadaomi finally had the mind to grab some toilet paper and clean up before he dirtied his school uniform with cum. Chikan salaryman had already gotten himself together, and was grabbing a few bills out of his wallet to thrust it out toward him.

"Tadaomi-kun. This is... our little secret, okay? T-there's more where that came from if you want it."

Tadaomi stared at the cash in front of him. "No, thank you. I have enough money from my parents."

Normally people were happy when they didn't have to pay, but chikan salaryman's blood seemed to run cold. "T-then, what do you want?"

Ah. Maybe he thought Tadaomi was planning to extort him for something else. "I don't want anything from you, oji-san. It was interesting, so... Thank you." He gave a big smile to reassure him.

Once they went their separate ways, Tadaomi dwelt long and hard on the experience. He even tried to jerk off over the next several days, but he just couldn't reach the same level of excitement as before. How peculiar.

So when chikan salaryman moved beside him on the train again, Tadaomi was the first one to speak. "Oji-san. Can we do that again?"

This time when they met in the bathroom stall, he had a different experience for Tadaomi to try. "Do you want me to show you something special?" chikan salaryman said. "A way to make you feel really good. You know about anal sex, don't you?"

"Yes," he said. "But I haven't done it before."

Chikan salaryman gave a little laugh at his answer. "Of course not. You're such a pure boy, Tadaomi-kun." Tadaomi had heard that a lot before, but never did it sound so lecherous. "It'd hurt if you did it right away, so I'm going to make you feel good with my fingers."

Tadaomi nodded. He bent over the toilet like chikan salaryman told him, and spread his ass. Suddenly there was a squirt of some oil in between his cheeks that made him twitch, but he stayed still. Then, a finger brushed up against his asshole. The hole seemed so small like this, as chikan salaryman massaged it with his finger tip. Tadaomi couldn't imagine how anyone managed to fit a whole dick inside, even if he knew people did it every day.

Slowly, the finger tip started to press against the muscle, and into his ass. It felt strange, a little uncomfortable. Once the finger made it past the entrance, it just felt warm and tingling. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either -

Or so Tadaomi thought, until the finger bent and twisted, rubbing against something sensitive inside him. "O-oji-san..." he said, concerned about his body's reaction, his cock starting to flag into hardness. "I think you hit something strange."

"That's your s-sweet spot, Tadaomi-kun," chikan salaryman said. He touched it again, harder, and Tadaomi felt a moan rising in his throat. His cock was fully erect now, as the finger in his ass thrust in and out, curving right at that spot. "You've got such a sensitive body." Chikan salaryman pushed in a second finger. That one hurt more than first, Tadaomi losing his breath until it found that spot again. Chikan salaryman continued to fuck him with his fingers and moved closer, rubbing his cock against the warm skin of Tadaomi's thighs.

Tadaomi wondered if he was going to fill him with his cock next, and the thought of it was both scary and exciting. Luckily, chikan salaryman seemed content to hump his leg, his precum smearing all over him with every thrust. Tadaomi leaned on one hand, his other grabbing at his own cock, stroking it in time with the fingers moving inside him. Right when his cock throbbed and his body lit up with sensation, he pumped his cock harder and gasped in delight.

Chikan salaryman hurried his pace, rubbing his spot so quickly in succession that Tadaomi couldn't take it anymore. His orgasm felt strange this time, starting in his stomach instead of his cock and spreading outward, until he was coming hard into the toilet. Chikan salaryman removed his fingers and rubbed himself in the crack of Tadaomi's ass, coming with a groan soon after.

Tadaomi couldn't help but hope the next time he'd actually put it inside him. "I didn't realize something like that could feel so good," he said, half to himself. He was still blown away. No wonder people had sex so much... "Can you do it next time, too?"

Chikan salaryman swallowed hard. Tadaomi hoped he didn't mind it being a regular thing, but then he started nodding readily. "Ah, T-Tadaomi-kun. Is it okay if I bring a friend? You... want to meet more people, don't you?"

Tadaomi stopped to think about it. As long as it was just one, it was probably fine. "Okay," he agreed. "But I can't meet you anywhere outside..."

"Right here, same as always."

Tadaomi was a little excited to meet chikan salaryman's friend. Was he a pervert like him, or more normal? Ah, but normal guys wouldn't approach high school students in a public toilet for sex, would they? Shuu always liked to say it was better to perform in front of a bigger crowd, so maybe that's why Tadaomi was thinking about it so hard.

The man waiting for them the next time they visited the empty bathroom was bigger than chikan salary man, more muscular and ruggedly handsome. "So you're Tadaomi-chan. You're pretty cute. You can call me Ichiyama."

"Ah... thank you, Ichiyama-san," he said, then looked curiously at chikan salaryman. "What should I do today?"

"Let me have a try today. Bend over, kid." Rather than the tentative way that chikan salaryman told him to do things, Ichiyama was gruff and more intense. Tadaomi got into the same position as the day before, but Ichiyama yanked down his pants before he could get to it himself. Without a word of warning, Ichiyama was slicking up his fingers and pushing one in.

The fingers were thick inside him, bigger than chikan salaryman's, and they were opening him up wide when he stuck in the second one after. It ached so much that Tadaomi couldn't help but move back into it, trying to find that sweet spot - his prostate - as a balance to the pain.

"Look at how slutty he is," Ichiyama laughed at his movement. "You sure know how to find 'em, Taku."

Ah. Taku. So that was chikan salaryman's name. Taku was watching from the side, eyes locked onto his ass as Ichiyama pushed his fingers in and out. Tadaomi could tell he was only a few moments from starting to jerk himself off. Just when he thought he'd gotten used to the fingers, Ichiyama was pulling them out.

"Fuck, I can't wait any longer." Tadaomi shivered as he heard him unzip his pants, and whimpered when the cock bumped against his hole.

Last time Tadaomi couldn't imagine fitting in Taku's cock, but Ichiyama's was even bigger. Despite the lube and the preparation, it took a long, grueling moment for him to push it in all the way. Tadaomi clutched at the toilet's water tank, groaning low as Ichiyama started to move. It was almost too much, the way Ichiyama's cock pressed up against everything inside him, including his prostate. Every time he thrust in, Tadaomi felt a sting of pain and a pulse of pleasure one after the other, and something else when he felt just how deeply Ichiyama's cock filled him, way more than either of their fingers did.

"Tadaomi-chan, your tight little asspussy feels so good." Ichiyama was using such lewd words to praise him. "I can't believe a slut like you hasn't given it up before!"

"Ah, ah...!" Tadaomi could hear his own voice moaning between panting breaths, his mind going almost blank as Ichiyama picked up the pace. His whole body shifted forward when Ichiyama pounded his ass, and he started drooling messily. It was more intense than anything he'd ever felt before, even beyond his imagination. He was stuffed so full, enough to make his legs shake in pleasure.

"Tadaomi-kun. You look like you're having fun," Taku said, coming around to his side of the stall. His cock was out, thick and throbbing. Tadaomi immediately guessed that he wanted to come on his face again, and opened his mouth wide. Taku pushed the head of cock into his mouth instead. "W-watch your teeth, Tadaomi-kun, and suck - just like that, just like that... such a good boy."

His breath was loud as Tadaomi slurped messily around the cock in his mouth. He didn't bother to move his head, but Ichiyama's thrusts pushed him forward, driving his mouth further onto Taku's cock, and then off it as he dragged his big cock out. It was almost like he was being fucked from both ends. Tadaomi's body felt hot all over and his cock was so hard it was aching, like it'd come on its own if he didn't do anything about it.

Maybe it really would? Tadaomi resisted the urge to touch himself, instead focusing on how Taku stroked his head and moaned, his cock hot against his tongue. On how every time Ichiyama rutted into him pleasure shot like electricity from his ass to his cock. It was so, so good... How had no one else ever told him to do something like this before?

"I'm going to fill this pussy up, Tadaomi-chan..." Ichiyama said roughly, and grabbed his hips. Suddenly he was thrusting forcefully, pumping his hips so hard that Tadaomi's eyes rolled back in his head. With a loud grunt, Ichiyama came, his cock pulsing one, twice, in Tadaomi's ass - pouring cum into him. He pulled out with a huff, leaving Tadaomi feeling so empty inside that he almost whined.

"C'mon, Taku, get in there," Ichiyama called, giving a slap to his ass. Taku looked down at him, uncertain, but Tadaomi nodded, wanting to feel even more. Taku pulled away from Tadaomi's mouth and moved around the other side, slipping his cock into Tadaomi's loose hole.

It didn't fill him up like Ichiyama's did, but it was still big enough to find his prostate, and Taku did, again and again. Tadaomi whimpered with pleasure, his cock getting ready to explode. Taku's hips were jackhammering against his, Ichiyama's cum gushing out and causing a wet slapping sound whenever their skin met.

Tadaomi had been at the edge for so long, but Taku's quick thrusting finally sent him over it. He shuddered and his legs quaked, the surge of his orgasm hitting hard and leaving him caught in the waves, gasping for air. His cock was throbbing hard, spilling out more semen with every twitch. His muscles squeezed down tight on Taku, and then he was coming, too. "Tadaomi-kun, take it," he gasped, giving Tadaomi another helping of cum in his ass.

Tadaomi collapsed over the toilet, a complete mess, his uniform smothered in cum from all three of them, and soaked with sweat. Ah... if he realized things would get this messy, he would have taken off all his clothes and put them in his bag, or brought his gym clothes...

Ichiyama gave him a ruffle of the hair and a grope of his ass on the way out, clearly happy with the experience. "Thanks for the fun, Tadaomi-chan. I'll come give you a load whenever you want it." Tadaomi didn't have to strength to return his thanks just yet, still slumped against the toilet, but Ichiyama didn't seem to mind and exited the stall with a pep in his step.

Taku, on the other hand, patiently waited until Tadaomi was able to sit up, and even handed him some paper towels to clean off with. "Ahhh, Tadaomi-kun... Will you be able to make it home? You can't ride the train like that, can you?" Tadaomi was just thinking that, too. He might even get someone called to check on him if he rode public transport looking like this. While he was wondering how to circumvent it - there were probably some clothes he could purchase from the one of the shops in the station - Taku tentatively offered, "If you want, you can take a shower at my place and wash your clothes. I live close to the station."

Tadaomi was about to refuse, remembering Reiji's warning - but now that he thought about it, "chikan salaryman" wasn't a stranger anymore, was he? He smiled at his new friend. "Okay, Taku-san. I appreciate it."


End file.
